The key is darkness
by Rockrockluver246
Summary: What happens when a depressed kid sees an old friend? Will it get any farther than friends? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first soul eater fanfic but i do have others! (Which you should read!)**

**soul: why the hell would anyone do that? Reading is so not cool...**

**maka: well i LIKE reading so shut it!**

**soul: whatever... Rockluver246 does not own anything Soul eater...thank death!**

**me *smirks evilly***

**soul: what?**

**me: oh you shall see Hehe **

**soul: shi-**

**me: *maka chops with a book***

* * *

Chapter 1: the key? A dark princess?

Maka's Pov

We were returning from an extra lesson that Lord death assigned, although he kept saying 'look for a girl with long black hair, green eyes, and a pure heart...she will be the key' _she was some key alright! _

The only reason why he did this was to get his son out of his weird OCD depression, let's just say Liz cut one side of bangs shorter than the other and all hell broke loose! Kidd went on an OCD over drive and almost blew up the school!

"jesus this girl is heavy...even heavier than you maka" a white haired boy teased

"oh shut up you whiny baby and let's go! She really needs to see a doctor soon or she might pass out from blood loss!" I screamed getting ready to maka chop him to death

"I guess that's what happens when the girl we were looking for was pretty much the princess of darkness"

"True, I wonder why lord death wanted her instead of someone from the school..."

"I dunno..maybe she's some type of key to make kidd actually show some damn emotion besides gloom, anger, and that weird OCD thing" sould said while trying to hold back his laughter

"Actually you might be right about that...when we first saw her she was like the complete opposite of kidd"

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"C'MON SOUL WE GOTTA FIND HER IN THIS DAMN CASTLE!" I shouted_

_"Ma-*huff* ka..*huff* phew...you sure know you can run!"_

_"whatever! The princesses' room is behind that door!" I pointed over to a door that was black with red roses surrounding it_

_"sheehs.. This chick is most likely goth..."_

_"s'CUSE YOU! BUT I AM ANYTHING BUT GOTHIC! Besides i'm more of a punk chick..." She says this as she puts her hands on her hips_

_"i can see that.." I said with a calm stance_

_She was wearing a tight black skull shirt with a skull necklace, black ripped shorts with a silver sparkly belt, red converse and black knee high socks...she was about my height and you could say she looked exactly like me but with a darker look and longer hair!_

_"holy shit you look just like me!" Also count that she has a sailor mouth!_

_"uhh yeah i guess so! Haha.." I look over at soul to see him staring at me then back at her_

_"Maka...i swear to death if you start dressing like her!" he started to get a nose bleed_

_"makaaa-"_

_"layylaaa-"_

_"CHOP!"_

_"KICK!"_

_"wha-"_

_Layla and i struck soul down with my power chop to the head and layla's kick to the stomach..."fuck that hurt!"_

_we both giggle at the same time..."So what's up with you two storming my douche-of-a-dads castle?"_

_"Trying to get you...Lord death sent us here to get you! He said you were a key or something like that"_

_"oh i was wondering when he would start looking for me Haha..." She says this while putting on her skull beanie_

_"oh...seriously?"_

_"yup let me just pack up a few things and i'll be ready to go! Oh and by the way, stay away from my dad and the guards!"_

_"What why?" Soul asked_

_"My dad doesn't want me to leave since he's so damn clingy"_

_"i know the feeling!"_

_"Alrighty! Soul you can stand guard by the door!"_

_"Cool..." he makes his arm into a death scythe blade _

_"haha! C'mon we gotta pack!"_

_Before i close the door completely i see soul do his usual sharky grin while shaking his head and chuckling to himself _

_'gotta love maka...Wait did i just say...oh death!' He thought_

_"Okay you can start picking out clothes while i get my suitcase out!"_

_"M'kay!" I walk over to a light switch and flick the the lights on_

_Her room was beautiful and scary at the same time! Her walls were lavender with black spray painted skulls, her bed was a dark purple while her pillows were black...everything reflected exactly how the girl looked dressed and act!_

_I open her closet door and to my amazement she didn't have a walk in and it wasn't huge in any way!_

_"What would layla wear?" I thought_

_i grabbed anything black with skulls on it and set her clothes out on her bed. I grabbed her combat boots and her purple converse_

_"Alright got my suitcase! Lemme see what ya packed!" She goes through my choices and happily agrees with what i chose_

_"Let's go!"_

_"YO MAKA! WE GOT COMPANY!" Soul shouted through the door_

_*FLASH BACK OVER!*_

"Well besides the fact that all they wear is black and skulls"

"Like you have room to talk, with your obsession with shirts that have souls on them and skinny jeans!"

"Says you! If anything there's no wonder why guys stare at you all the time with your short plaid skirt!" I freeze at what I just heard him say. I start to smirk evilly as he squirms like he always does when I somehow read his mind

"So the too-cool-and-cocky soul has eyed me? and is jealous of me getting oogled at?" I said ,this time in a teasing way as his usual smirk turns into a poker face as if trying to hide emotion...

Soul's Pov

Well shit! Ever since our trip to the beach over the summer, I guess you could say I can't keep my eyes off of her...

She's no longer the same flat chested bookworm. She was now pretty much the most beautiful and bad-ass girl in school, and I was her weapon of destruction.

I mentally smirk at the thought until i'm brought back to the current situation by her..."YO! EARTH TO SOUL!"

"Huh oh sorry..." I give her my usual shark like grin and keep walking as I catch up with her

We walk through the hospital doors as I carry the unconscious girl over to one of the couches and put her down gently while maka checks her in...

"Hi, my friend over their," she points over near me "needs help after a really nasty..um..fall" I saw right through her lie...I could feel it through my soul

Now I'm not like maka, I can't see souls , but I can feel certain wave lengths...like maka's

"oh dear, i'll see to it that your friend gets the help she needs!" the woman behind the desk types for about 5 minuets until a nurse comes out with a wheel chair for the girl

I set the girl into the wheel chair while making sure she never fell over...she starts to groan as the wheel chair moved forward slightly

"Alright now if you all would please follow me..." the nurse said with a small smile

As we walked through the halls of the hospital, I got many stares, glares, and shocked looks from other nurses and doctors..."Umm soul why are people staring at you?"

"It's because i'm so epic and cool..."

"hahaha-no if anything you're a dork that likes creepy jazz" she puts the emphasis on jazz by doing jazz hands

"Like you have room to talk! ms. _I like folk music!_" I said while giving a good maka impression

"Shut up! but I seriously think it's that you have ivory hair and dark blood red eyes" '_ hair that's ridiculously soft and entrancing eyes' _ maka thought to herself but soon stopped as she started to blush

"Gasp! Is the maka albarn blushing?" I teased

her blush grows "S-SHUT UP! Besides we need to make sure that layla's alright!"

"you guys i'm fine!" She sits up in the hospital bed with her arms crossed, "anyways do you mind telling me what happened?"

"well..."

*20 minuets later*

"WHAAAAAT?!" She screeched

"uhh y-yeah...sorry..."

"So you're saying that after all my father tried to do with maka...YOU LET HIM LIVE! FOR GLOBS SAKE H-HE..." She started to cry

maka starts to walk over to Layla while I stood their feeling like I couldn't do much to help since maka was already helping Layla stop crying

"It's ok Layla if anything It's my fault! I kept trying to keep soul from actually killing him...since he isn't a kishin we can't kill him"

"You do know he's going to come back for me right?"

"Who the hell cares? Besides he didn't really put up much of a fight anyways..." I said while shrugging

"true, but for now we should just let them check to see if anything is broken...in the mean time i'll contact lord death and tell him we'll be there tomorrow!" maka said as she left the room...it was just me and layla

"So...when are you gonna ask her?"

"What are talking about?"

"Dude it's quite obvious you like her in a more than a friend way"

"Seriously? wait why are you helping me?"

"'Cause it's clear that you like maka and from what I saw earlier is that she likes you too!"

"R-really?"

"Really idgit..."

"It's soul"

"Whatever..."

...

**Ok well that was chapter one and I really would love it if you guys comment about how i'm doing and if I should continue! Also if you have any ideas on I should do then just PM me about it ( if you're a guest then just review about it)**

**Soul: Well at least i didn't have to deal with maka's dad**

**maka: for the thousandth time that pervert will NEVER be my dad!**

**Layla: join the freakin' club maka...**

**me: READ!**

**soul: or don't...**

**Layla: Review!**

**soul: Or don't...**

**maka: MAKKAAA**

**Layla: LAYLAAA**

**Soul: oh no wai-**

**maka: CHOP**

**Layla: KICK**

**Me: BYEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HAII! I'm back with another algebraic(1) chapter!**

**Soul: great...**

**maka: SWEETNESS!**

**Soul: what are you so happy about?**

**maka: no reason!**

**soul: okay...**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything soul eater!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A best friends reunion!

Maka's Pov

After I walked out of the room I followed the signs hanging from the ceiling and headed to the bathroom so I could contact lord death about our progress and injuries...

I walk up to the mirror, take a deep breath and write out the number '_42-42-564 whenever you wanna knock on death's door!'_

it rang three times before my papa showed up "MAKA DARLING! YOUR DADDY MISSES AND LOVESS YOU!"

"Last time I checked a dad doesn't cheat on the mom..." I said bitterly remembering how he broke her heart

"ACK!" He soon disappears from the mirror as lord death is behind him with his foam like hand up from death chopping him

"Sorry about that maka, your fath- I mean spirit has been rather edgy lately!"

"I see..." I say while glaring at the mirror

"but anywhoo, how was the mission?"

"It went well until we were surrounded by guards and her CLINGY FATHER!" I scream the last part so my 'papa' could hear me, he curls up into depression in the near corner

"Ahh yes! Arthur always put tight security around the castle after finding out that I had a son instead of a daughter..."

"Lord death, why didn't you just let him date someone from school or something?" I asked still curious on why her of all people

"Well maka that would mean I would have to tell you about kid's childhood...and I don't think kidd would appreciate it if I told you!"

"Oh well then, tell me a little more about Layla!"

"Ok let's see," he took his foam finger to his chin '' well Layla McKnight is the descendant from Heather McKnight and Arthur McKnight! That family has always been close to the DWMA and my family as well, She was once even best friends with kidd until they turned 8! Her father soon grew protective after a while due to the fact that I had a son and he had a daughter and well ya know how dad's get!"

"Tell me about it!" I rolled my eyes thinking of all the times her 'papa' would go against her living under the same roof as soul, I started to blush after saying his name but soon shook it off lord death started to continue the story

"Ever since kid's 8th birthday her father kept her locked away in that castle until now! The only time we saw her again was...I believe her 13th birthday, but that was 2 years ago and from how you describe her a lot has changed in two years!"

"Really? What was she like before?" I arched my eyebrow with curiosity

"Well one thing I do know is that her favorite color was pink and that she LOVED kitties and quirky pop music..."

" wow, well then see took on a drastic change!" I jump as I hear soul's voice next to me

"WHAT THE CRAP SOUL THIS IS THE F-"

"Calm down tiny tits I just came to say that everyone else is here now..'

"SOUL DID YOU JUST CALL MY DARLING BEAUTY TINY TITS! I OUTTA HAVE YOUR HEAD!'' 'papa' screeched as he heard soul

"Can you not?" I glare at my dad through the mirror as he walks away from the screen with a depression cloud over him

"Anyways what were you talking about?"

"just that THIS IS THE GIRL'S RESTROOM AND THAT YOU NEED TO GET OUT!"

"Jeez just calm down tin-"

''MAKAAAA!"

"I-I'M GOING!" He raised his hands up as a sign of surrender

"Good bye soul~!" I waved goodbye while Lord Death tried to contain his laughter

"You kids! alright, let's se where did I leave off!"

"How drastically she changed in only two years!"

"oh yeah, that was a total shock there, but I should've seen that one coming since she is a teenager now!"

"True..."

"But the main reason is so that I can get kidd out of his OCD funk by letting him see an old friend! well best friend..."

"ahh okay...I better go before black star does or says something stupid!''

''ok alright kiddo! see you all later!"

I hung up and left the bathroom just in time before black star could break an incoming vase headed my way, "DANGGIT BLACKSTAR COULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

"YOUR GOD IS HERE TO SEE YOU MAKA!"

"For a god you sure are dense..."i muttered to myself

"Black star please calm down! We can't afford to break anything in here!"

"Alright fine tsubaki..."

"thank you.." she smiled sweetly like she always does..i notice kid lounging on one of the lobbies chairs under the same depression cloud I left my papa in...I grab kid by the arm and drag him over to Layla's room

"Hey Layla! Guess who I brought~!" I say this opening the door to Layla's room to see her laying their while talking to soul with her arms still crossed

"Who did y-" she stopped what she was saying to see me holding kidd, her green eyes wide like saucers with tears that threatened to fall

"Ughh maka why did you drag me here?" kidd said while still gloomy, he looked up to meet Layla's eyes and he froze

"kidd?"

"Layla?" he soon stands up on his own to get a better view of his old friend, his pale cheecks are soon dusted with a light blush at the sight of her

"OH MY (3)GLOB KIDD WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ITS BEEN TWO YEARS SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU AND HOLY CRAP COME HERE!" She out stretches her arms wide so kidd could hug her

Kidd soon then dashes over to Layla and wraps his arms around her while his depression cloud started to go away.."Holy shit I missed you so much..." layal started to cry

I walk over to soul '' I think we should leave them to bond...'' I whispered _did he just shiver? I could have sworn I felt him shiver! _I thought to myself

he soon nods his head as we leave the two best friends...

Kidd's Pov

After about 10 minuets of crying and then laughing at me over how aysemetrical her eye liner ,the only reason i know this is because of liz *shivers*, was smudged more on one side than the other

"Holy shit!i forgot how funny that was!" She started to calm down while she wiped of the eye liner

"Being asymmetrical is NOT a laughing matter!" this only cause her to giggle, a small smile formed at how nostalgic that giggle was to me

"Whatever dude! So has two years of life been?"

"Crazy yet normal..."

"'cause that's descriptive!" She said sarcastically

"ok ok! I'll go in detail!" I told her how i ended up enrolling into the DWMA and how i met my weapons and their backstory

She started to smile brightly like she always does when she gets interested in something, her pupil's getting larger every second

"Well now i wanna join the DWMA!"

"That. would be awesome!" this time her whole eyes get wide

"GASP! Did the Sophisticated kidd say awesome! I thought i'd never see the day!" She said overly dramatic in my opinion

"haha," i started sarcastically " But you're gonna need a weapon..." I soon feel my chest tighten

'why the crap is my heart racing? And why do i feel...ohhh NO NO!'

"I know but is someone forgetting something?" she said as i was taken out of thought

"No i'm pretty sure i'm not...am i?" i tap my chin

"Geez you're as dense as i remember!" she flailed her arms around in annoyance

"Not true..."

"Uhh huh...well since you can't remember i'll just show you!'' she closed her eyes while putting her hands together which caused a dark purple glow to form in front of her

"Layla?" i looked in awe while on the inside i was facepalming myself on how forgetful i am on what she could do

'wow i guess i am a little dense..'

Soon a quick flash of light came and a weapon appeared in human for right next to her "Sup kidd..."

Maka's Pov

After finally calming down black star and tsubaki left with him to go down into the cafeteria at the hospital

"I wonder how long tsubaki will keep being his partner" i jump at the sudden words spoken right next to me

"oh hey soul...Where did liz and patti go?"

He shrugs his shoulders "my guess is the bathroom"

"Speaking of the bathroom...Makaaaa CHOP!"

"MOTHER OF HELL WHERE ARE YOUR BOOKS EVEN COMING FROM?"

"You know i kinda also wonder about that..."

He finally unfurled from his ball of pain " I mean you just like pull them out of nowhere!" '_probably out of her ass...' _He thought to himself

"makaaa CHOP!" He fell back down into his little ball of pain...

"What the crap was that for?"

"They DON'T COME FROM MY ASS SOUL!"

"I NEVER SAI- wait how did you?"

"How did i what?"

"How did you know i said that?" she pondered for a moment trying to figure out what the answer could be

**BOOM! CRASH! BANG!**

I was soon met by a pair of arms around me 'Well shit!' i thought but said out loud to the point where only soul could hear

"I thought you didn't have a sailor mouth maka but i guess i was wrong!"

"Oh shut up and transform!" he started to laugh while he transformed

A pre-kishin stood before us, he resembled what looked to be a pair of scissors that were morphed into a man (2) his scissor like hands oozed with fresh blood and some of his own

"GET BACK HERE KISHIN! YOUR GOD COMMANDS YOU!"

Soon kidd and Layla come back out, but this time Layla was on her feet and back into her normal clothes wielding a scythe just like me

"what the fuck is that thing?" Layla asked with disgust written all over her face

"That Layla is a kishin..." kidd said with equal disgust in his voice

"Well then let's kill it...shall we?" maka said while gripping on the scythe a little harder

"We shall..." soon Layla broke out a sadistic smile and got ready for her first fight with a kishin...

**...**

* * *

**oh snaps! fight about to happen! oh by the way for the footnotes! (1) I don't know why i say that but it usually means awesome or rad (2) refer to the kishin in the first episode in the anime (3) an alternative of god**

**soul: where the hell is liz and patti**

**maka: bathroom?**

**soul: who knows...**

**me: READ!**

**maka: review**

**soul: our don't.. either way this whole thing is so not cool**

**me: trust me you won't be saying that in the next chapter *grins evilly***

**soul: well this isn't gonna end well...**

**me: nope.. it won't!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHAIYOO! I am soo sorry that i haven't updated in awhile! (Blame school) I'll go ahead and jump into the story!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything soul eater!**

* * *

_Last time: Laya and kidd see each other once again but stop making amends once a kishin joins the party..._

Chapter 3: Battle scars

Maka's Pov

"HOLY SHIT!" A nurse sprang out of her desk and fainted at the ugly site before her, a kishin, looking for another human soul to take...

"YAHOO IM THE STAR SO EVERYONE STEP BACK AND LET YOUR GOD TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

Blackstar soon activated speed star and cut the kishin any chance he could get with tsubaki in sword form.

"Dammit blackstar..." I muttered under my breath

"haha c'mon maka why don't we join him.." Souls image flicked on The blade of the scythe showing him do his usual shark like grin...

I small smile plays on my lips as i rushed forward to help blackstar while layla and kidd discused about who knows what!

"HEY KIDD YOU GONNA HELP OR NO?"

this seemed to shake him back into his senses, "LIZ! PATI!"

crickets...

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHERE ARE THOSE TWO?!"

layla soon laughs kidd sudden outburst

The kishin looks over to laya and grabs her,pulling her close to the kishins wide smiling mouth

"The witch would make good use of ya..." The kishin soon bolts out of the hospital with a shocked layla

"Layla..." Kidd says softly to himself, his bangs covering his eyes. Something in him snapped, just by looking at him he looks ready to kill.

"uhh kid?" He soon jumps as he sees a worried liz and patti

"Where were you?"

"the bathroom kiddo!" Patti oblivious to the situation

he took a deep breath and turned to soul and i, "We're going after layla...no if,ands or buts..got it"

Even without him raising his voice you could hear the venom in his voice

"Kidd it'll be fine..."

"Let's go.." Liz and patti turn into their weapon form sensing that their meister would want them to

They run through the hole the kishin left out of with layla, we followed my soul perception

"THIS WAY!" I scream running hearing the sound of layla screaming and cursing like a sailor

"GET YOUR *** HANDS OFF ME YOU ***! I WILL *** KILL YOU WHEN THIS IS **** OVER YOU *** ***!" she shrilled

"damn that girl knows she can shrill!" Soul said still in weapon form

"Sorry about that, and her foul mouth.."

"Where did she learn all those words from?" Curiosity taking over me

Soon kidd jumps into a nervous fit of laughter "oh hehe who k-knows!"

I soon facepalm until i realize we're missing a certain blue haired idiot...

"Where's black star?"

"He passed out at the hospital after doing speed star..." Kidd's face showed no emotion

"You must really love her"

"who?" a blush creeps on his face

"Layla of course!"

"WHAT! PSSH PFFT N-NO!" His blush deepens

"uhh huh..." We soon have no time small chat once we finally catch up to the dreaded kishin and layla

"KIDD WHERE THE FLYING FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?! IM DOING JUST FUCKING FINE! YA KNOW?! BEING CARRIED BY THIS PEICE OF APE SHIT THOUGH!" layla says while flailing her arms around

"WELL IM HERE NOW BITCH!" This causes layla to crack a smile at kidd, a small smile that meant the world to him

"NOW MOVE YOUR ASSES AND SAVE ME!" She shrilled once again

"ON IT!" I race up with soul ready to take it's tainted soul

"ready maka?" Soul asked

"ready!"

"LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!"

The demon scythe soon starts to glow a light of blue, his blade growing in size

"WITCH HUNTER!"

A flash of light forms when souls blade is doubled and ready to slice, but the kishin just took one swing of the arm to hit me out of souls grasp and for soul to fall to the ground as gravity intended...

"MAKA!" Soul yelled changing back into his human form

That was all i heard until i felt something warm and sticky flow from my side, blood, red blood with hints if black, leaking from my side

"Soul" my last whisper until i'm out like a light...

Kidd's Pov

"maka?" I saw soul rush over to his partners side, face filled with worry and sorrow

"soul...take maka away from here and go tend her wounds, i'll handle this bastard..."

Soul nodded and picked up maka bridal style away from us to leave me with the kishin, my weapon, and my best friend

"Liz ,patti change back i wanna talk with him for a bit.." My amber-gold eyes hidden behind my bangs, keeping them to see my emotions

"Kidd?" liz's voice filled with worry

"Go find maka and the others, don't come back...got it?" I said my voice low and bitter

"o-okay kid..." Liz took patti with her headed in maka and souls direction

I turn back to layla and the kishin, layla's face filled with worry and shock

"What's this? The grim reapers son already giving up?" the kishin sneered

"No, i just simply want answers..."

"hmm okay then i'll answer five, and maybe if i'm feeling generous i'll give her back!"

"That's a big ass lie right there.." Layla laughed out, only causing her to start to get crushed...soon the woods echoed her cries of pain

"STOP IT NOW!" I barked anger raging inside me

He loosens his grip on her to speak,"Now what do you want to know..."

"I want to know about this witch you were talking about earlier...who is she and why does she want Layla?"

"Well, I can't tell you the witches name, but I can tell you why the witch wants her" he grinned crazily, showing off his sharp teeth

"Fine, as long as I get some answers"

The kishin paused for a moment as if thinking, trying to find a way to say it without mentioning the names

"She wants the girl for her _blood_..."

Layla freezes in spot, eyes wide as saucers, she soon starts to tremble "K-kid.."

I face Layla and mouth 'its ok'...she nods back slowly, her trembling ceases

"Now that I've told you my plan I think i'll go..."

"NO GIVE HER BACK!"

"kid" she says softly as a tear shed down her face, just that one tear, made something inside me snap

"Ehh? you're still following me? I guess I'll have to change that..."

*WHACK WHACK WHACK!*

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM OR ELSE I WILL FUCKING TAKE YOUR SOUL AND FEED IT TO DOGS!" Layla kicked and screamed and used at the kishin causing it to only smile at the sight of her struggling

"Layla calm down you mig-" but I was too late, her blood slowly turning black corrupting her soul from the inside out...

A dark flash came from her as she slowly lifted away from the kishin's strong grasp, she was soon engulfed in the dark light to the point where you couldn't even see her...

after a while the light started to turn a dark purple and into a light purple, darkening and lighting up as she transformed until, *poof* the smoke cleared and glittered down her, each speck of glitter changed her appearance drastically... her midnight black hair now streaked with purple, her slightly tanned skin now pale, and those usual jade green eyes now a royal purple...

"Elise.." I said to myself

"Hey kid, nice to see you again..."

**...**

**ohayooo! I am soo soo soo soo soo soox100 sorry! school just ended up getting the best of me and I guess I lost track of when I last updated! BUT! on the Brightside it's almost summer! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Soul: Oh yeah, a cool guy like me deserves a break...**

**Maka: More like dork...**

**Soul: pssh! you know you want this! *points to body***

**Maka: oh please!**

**me: whatever...read!**

**Maka:Review!**

**Soul: and get a life...**

**me: s'CUSE YOU BUT I DO HA- MMMMPH!**

**Maka: Opps we're outta time! **

**Soul:next up chapter 4 "the reunion part 2?"**

**Maka: read it or i'll take your soul...**


End file.
